This invention relates to apparatus for automatically transcribing musical notations onto paper as corresponding notes are played on a musical instrument or device such as a piano.
When composing a musical number, a composer typically plays portions of the number on a musical instrument until he is satisfied with a particular version of a portion and then interrupts his playing to write the notes on blank musical staffs. This process of playing and then interrupting the playing to write the notes continues throughout the entire composition effort. As might be expected, these constant interruptions disrupts the continuity of the composing process, making it more difficult to fully utilize the more creative moments. It is apparent that if the composer could devote his full time to playing different versions of the musical number being composed until he is satisfied, without continually interrupting his playing to write the notes, then the composition process would not only be carried out more rapidly but it might also result in a more consistent and accordant composition.